Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and an image forming method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses including an electrical power storage unit capable of charging and discharging are known. In the image forming apparatuses, power is supplied from a capacitor as the electrical power storage unit when supply of power from an alternating current (AC) power supply is stopped.
The conventional image forming apparatuses are similarly operated when the power is supplied from the electrical power storage unit to a case where the power is supplied from the AC power supply. Therefore, there is a possibility that a function that is of high importance and needs to be operated on a constant basis, such as reception of a facsimile (fax), may not be able to be used due to consumption of the power stored in the electrical power storage unit in a short time.